Stained in Black
by Darkened Ashes
Summary: After Pitch shoots Jamie with an arrow, he offers Jack a choice. With no other option, and Jamie's life on the line, Jack accepts. Now, The 5 Guardians of Childhood become 4, with Pitch gaining a new ally in the process. Will the Guardians ever become 5 again, or will they lose their youngest member to the growing darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! As you can see, this is my first Fanfic. Well, coming from this account anyway. BUT, still doesn't change the fact that I'm still extremely nervous about posting it. So, please be nice. I can't ask for more. Now, gotta follow suit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

Pitch Black watched from the shadows. Watching the children play. Or more specially, watching Jamie and his friends. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched Jamie trip over a snow bank, avoiding an assault of snowballs.

'_Soon. Jack Frost. Soon. You will pay for what you have done.' _He growled softly, traveling from shadow to shadow, until he was in a shadow located right behind Jamie. He reached out and grabbed Jamie's arm.

Jamie, startled, turned around to see who held him. His eyes widened in fear as he saw who it was. He looked over at his friends, who were staring at Pitch in shock. "Run! Get away!" He yelled to his friends. But it was far too late as some horse-shaped figures stepped from the shadows, surrounding the children.

Jamie looked back at Pitch with a glare. "Let them go, Pitch!"

"Oh? And why would I do something like that?" Pitch asked with mock innocence.

"Jack will come and beat you up."

Pitch rolled his eyes at the young boy. "Oh yes…I forgot." He grinned. "I forgot to invite Jack and the other guardians." He waved his hand and some nightmare sand materialized, taking the shape of a horse. He looked at it. "Go and invite Jack over. We can't have him missing out on all the fun."

The Nightmare bowed it's head in understanding and ran off. Pitch looked at Jamie. Then to his friends, who were in a tightly packed group, still surrounded by the horses. Then he looked back at Jamie, a soft grin on his face. "You see…you children are my bargaining tools. To get Jack on the side he belongs too. After all…what goes better than dark and cold…" He laughed.

Jamie glared at him, "Jack will never join you. He has the other guardians." He paused. "And he has us too." He finished, pointing to himself and the other children.

Pitch looked down at the boy. "You obviously don't understand what's going on. That's why I have all of you. Do you think that Jack would risk getting his precious believers hurt because of him."

Jamie glared at him, "You're a coward."

"I assure you, I'm not. There are other…more painful…ways of getting him on my side. This is just the easiest." He stopped and looked at the sky. "Well. Look whose finally here."

Jamie looked up just as a portal opened up above them. The first thing that came out was the reindeer. The second was a high-tech sleigh.

"You let Jamie go, Pitch!" Jack yelled, jumping off of the sleigh.

Pitch laughed and stepped back into the darkness, taking Jamie with him. "Not until you accept my request, Jack."

Jack growled slightly, looking over at the other children. The nightmares were dangerously close to them. Then, North jumped into the middle of the circle, standing protectively over the children.

"Jack! We'll take care of Nightmares!" North yelled, already slashing through them.

More Nightmares were beginning to emerge from the shadows. But they were being disposed of by Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny.

"We'll take care of these, mate." Bunny said as he threw a few egg bombs at some of the nightmares.

Sandy and Tooth both nodded in agreement and threw themselves into the battle.

Jack looked at them for a moment before scanning the area for Pitch and Jamie. "Where are you, Pitch?!" He yelled into the wind.

Pitch laughed, appearing behind him, no longer carrying Jamie. "You called?"

Jack spun around, "Where is Jamie?" He demanded.

Pitch pointed over his shoulder, a slight grin on his face. "Right there. Resting on the snow bank."

Jack pushed Pitch out of the way to see if it was true. Jamie was sitting on the on the snow bank, looking somewhat dazed. Jack sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived as Pitch secretly formed a bow and arrow.

Pitch grinned, "Now…" He aimed the arrow toward Jamie and shot it. Jack didn't have time to even breath as the arrow hit it's target in the side.

Jamie screamed in pain and fell over clutching the arrow sticking out from his side.

"Jamie!"

* * *

**Ah, a cliffhanger on the first chapter. Didn't think I could be that cruel. But, don't worry. I already have the second chapter typed up and ready to go. But, that won't be out until later this week. So all I can say is Follow, Fav., and Review. Until we meet again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys really made my day.** **Ah yes, how many of you have read the Guardians of Childhood books? Are they worth the read? Well, that's all I have to say. So, enjoy Chapter 2!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

Jack was horrified. "Jamie!" He yelled, dropping down and shaking the boy's shoulder gently. As he did so, the arrow dissolved into nothing.

Jamie looked up at him. "It hurts, Jack…" He whispered, tears falling from his eyes. With shaky hands, Jamie lifted up his shirt to reveal that there was no wound, just black sand. But the black sand was slowly moving up his side. Jamie's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at Jack. "W-what's happening?" he asked quietly.

Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at the sand. '_It's moving under the skin…' _He looked back at Pitch, who was laughing.

"Such sweet fear you have little Jamie." He looks at Jack. "You know…only I can save him." He said. "Sandman's much too busy dealing with the Nightmares."

And it was true. Sandy was making his way over to them at a semi-fast rate. The sand in Jamie was moving faster though.

Jack looked at Jamie. "It's going to be alright Jamie." He said as he stood up. He looks at Pitch. "So…What do you want?"

Pitch walked over, and stood in front of Jack. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, "I want you to join me."

Jack said nothing. He raised up his staff, glaring at Pitch with pure hatred.

Pitch smiled, "Nice face. But, you better make up your mind. Jamie's time is running out."

Jack looked back at Jamie, who is holding his side in pain. He looked at Jack. "Don't do it, Jack. You just can't." He winced in pain.

Jack looked over at Sandy.

Sandy was still far away from them. But he knew what was happening. All the guardians knew. And that made them fight harder.

Pitch coughed, gaining Jack's attention. "Tick tock, Jack. You can't waste anymore time."

Jack glared, but he lowered his staff. "…fine…" he muttered, lowering his head.

Pitch grinned. "What was that?"

"Fine." Jack said, louder.

Pitch laughed, snapping his fingers. The Nightmares stopped attacking the guardians and faded into the shadows. "Now…repeat what I say." He bent over and whispered something into Jack's ear.

The Guardians stood in silence. All shocked about Jack's decision. Sandy wasted no time to get to Jamie's side. Nightmares blocked his way and surrounded Sandy. Not allowing him any closer to the boy.

Sandy glared.

Pitch straightened out. "Attention! Jack Frost has something he wishes to tell his..." Pitch grinned as he looked at everyone in turn."...fellow guardians."

All the guardians turned to glare at Pitch. But Jack gave a heavy sigh, which caused everyone to focus their attention on him.

"…Jack…" Tooth said quietly, "You don't have-"

"Tooth…let's listen. If we don't…Jamie's condition will get much worse." North said, not letting his eyes leave Jack.

Jack sighed once again. "I…Jack Frost…hereby renounce…my title…as…Guardian…" He said, his voice growing quieter by the second. Jack looked down at the ground, his face hidden by the shadows of his hair.

The other guardians were shocked silent, before North spoke up. "Very well."

Everyone, excluding Jack and Pitch, looked at North in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bunny yelled, "Are you going to let the frostbite go? Just like that?!"

North said nothing, only looked at Jack with understanding in his eyes.

Jack looked at him, before turning back to Pitch. "You better not dare break your promise." He threatened.

Pitch smiled before patting Jack on the head, "I would…dream…of it." He laughed at his little play on words. Pitch snapped his fingers. The nightmare sand in Jamie stopped moving abruptly. "I'll leave the rest to you Sandman." He said as the Nightmares faded away. Pitch put his hand on Jack's shoulder before fading into the shadows, taking Jack with him.

Sandy rushed over to Jamie, and used his dream sand to take out the nightmare sand. Making Jamie fall asleep in the process. Sandy noticed that if he was any later, Jamie would have probably fell asleep and never have woken up again. He looked at the other Guardians.

Tooth was the first to speak up. "Jack…he's…not a Guardian anymore…" She said sadly, slowly lowering herself into a sitting position in the snow.

"Bah! Jack will always be Guardian!" North said, joyfully. "Jack will always be family."

Tooth looked up at him with wide purple eyes before having her face soften with a small smile. "You're right."

"So, we find frostbite now?" Bunny asked, shivering as a cold wind came by.

"Of course!" North said. "That's obvious."

Sandy looked at them, tilting his head in confusion. A small globe appeared above his head.

"I don't know where they are. But, since it's Jack and Pitch…it won't be too hard to find them." North responded, confident.

The Guardians all looked at each other, before slowly nodding. They were going to get their youngest family member back without fail.

* * *

**Hahaha. How was that for a second chapter? Well, 3rd one will probably be out Thursday or Friday. And you all know the drill! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Until next time! See ya!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!~ How's everyone doing? I would have had this chapter uploaded yesterday. But I forgot. Well, anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed. As usual, you guys make me really happy. So, as a reward. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

Pitch stood in the middle of his underground lair. He looked at Jack, who was passed out on the floor. Nightmare sand was floating in the air above him. Jack winced in pain as the sand got closer.

"Soon. Jack. Soon." Pitch chided, a grin planted on his face. He laughed as he looked at the globe in his lair. "We'll turn the joy of the children into fear. Then, getting rid of those Guardians will be so much easier." He looked at Jack once again, "So, he's trying to resist…" Pitch sighed before walking over to him.

Jack was, as he stated, resisting the influence of the nightmare sand. Pitch placed a hand on Jack's forehead. "I have another idea in mind, Jack." He whispered to the unconscious former guardian. "Or rather, in your mind." Pitch laughed softly, then lifted his hand from Jack's head and walked away from Jack.

"Your going to be just like me." He smiled before disappearing into the shadows, leaving Jack alone in the lair.

But, Jack wasn't alone. He was far from being alone. Fearlings emerged from the shadows of the lair, surrounding him until the boy could no longer be seen.

He screamed. A blood-curdling scream that died down into a small whimper. Then silence.

The Fearlings soon dispersed, Jack slowly opened his eyes. They were no longer an icy blue, but instead, they were now a golden yellow. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the shadows.

"Stop hiding Pitch. I know your there." Jack said, his voice soft and threatening. A big difference from his normally cheerful voice.

Pitch walked out of the shadows. "Sorry, I had to leave." He informed, smiling at Jack's obvious change. "The Fearlings don't like being interrupted."

Jack stood up. "Whatever." he said, curtly.

"So, how do you feel?" Pitch asked, not really curious. He looked at the young winter spirit. The only real change were his eyes. His hair was still a snow white color, and his skin was still extremely pale.

"Why do you care?" Jack shot back.

"I don't. I'm simply asking out of politeness."

"Then don't bother asking if you don't even care."

Pitch smiled. He already knew that this was going to be an excellent partnership. "So, what do you think about the Guardians?" He asked, actually wanted to know the answer this time.

Jack looked at him and narrowed his eyes in anger. "They locked us up behind that cursed door." He said, showing no emotion. But the blackened ice forming in the air gave away how he really was feeling. The Fearlings hated the guardians. By using their former Guardian, they'll destroy the other guardians. And once again rule the world using nothing but fear.

Pitch patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack looked up at him, the black ice around him disappearing.

"Now, Why don't we team up to destroy the Guardians." Pitch said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"That's fine with me." Jack said, looking around the lair. "But, I get to finish them off. Not you. Me. Got it?" He said. "I want to see the looks in their eyes when I kill them." He added, shooting a glare at Pitch.

Pitch stepped back from the boy. "I have no problem with that." He said.

Jack continued looking around the lair, his eyes resting upon the black globe that showed how many children believed in the guardians. Jack narrowed his eyes. "Pitch. Where is my staff?" He asked.

"Over there." Pitch said, pointing to the far wall. The staff was leaning against the wall. Jack walked over and grabbed the staff. He paused for a second, just looking at the staff with a strange expression on his face. An expression Pitch didn't like.

Pitch was about to speak up when Jack glanced at him. "Lets go. We have work to do." Jack closed his eyes and walked out of the lair. Pitch, watched him go before following behind him.

"We can't attack them the way they are now." Jack said, his eyes still closed. "We need to make the children stop believing again."

"I already tried that." Pitch pointed out, walking beside Jack. "Didn't work out too well."

"That's because I was also stopping you. I'll distract the Guardians. While I'm doing that. You start scaring the children until they no longer believe." Jack ordered.

Pitch didn't like being told what to do. But the winter spirit's plan made sense. Jack could easily hold back the Guardians. Not because Jack was stronger, but because, the Guardians couldn't bare to bring harm to their youngest member…former member that is. Jack belonged to the Darkness now.

Jack walked ahead, leaving the Nightmare King to his thoughts. "I'll go ahead. A big snow storm will start in Germany. So, stay away from there." Jack informed before leaving.

Pitch watched the boy leave. "Now...where to start?" He asked himself. He grinned wickedly. He laughed and faded into the shadows. He knew exactly where to start.

* * *

**EVERYONE should know where Pitch is going. So, anyway. Next chapter should be out Monday. And if I get a lot of reviews then probably Sunday. Now...Review!~ Favorite!~ Follow!~ Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I decided to upload this chapter today. And also, a shout-out to one of my reviewers. Happy Birthday Bobby Corwen! Hope you have a wonderful day! And with that said, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

"What do you think we ought to do?" Bunny asked.

The Guardians sat in North's office, trying to think of plans to get Jack back. So far, they didn't have anything.

"All we have to do is find him. Right?" Tooth asked, flying around the office.

North nodded. "Yes. But, it is never that easy." He said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Sandy sat in the corner, looking at his eggnog. How could he just sit around drinking eggnog at a time like this? Jack needed help. He raised his head and looked out the window. Jack needed _their_ help.

"Ah!" A sudden outburst from Tooth caused all of the Guardians to jump.

They all looked up at Tooth who was talking to some of her mini fairies. Tooth nodded slowly, listening to their terrified little chirps. Tooth lowers herself to the ground. "I think I know where Jack is." She said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"What? Where?" Bunny and North ask at the same time. They glance at each other before looking back at Tooth.

"Where is the little frostbite?" Bunny asks.

"…My little fairies say that a very bad snow storm started up in Germany. They can't do their job until it dies down." Tooth informs, her eyes glazing over. "Why would he do that?" She mutters, mostly to herself.

Sandy floats over to her and rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Jack wouldn't. But Pitch _would_." North says, getting his coat, hat, and swords. "So, we must stop them." He finished, leaving the office to get the sleigh ready.

Bunny sighs, _'Why is it always the sleigh?' _He asks himself. Maybe Bunny could work his way around getting in the sleigh…But, Manny must have been feeling cruel to the Pooka.

"Lets go!" Tooth yelled, anxious to get the 5th guardian back again. She grabbed Bunny by the paw and practically dragged him to the sleigh.

Bunny let out a sigh, "Why do I even bother?" He asked to no one in particular.

Tooth jumped into the sleigh once it was ready. Sandy followed suit. North grabbed Bunny and threw him into the sleigh before grabbing the reigns.

"Still no seat belts?" Bunny asked looking around the inside of the sleigh.

North nodded. "If it had seat belts. Ride would be no fun." He said. "Ha!" He yelled as he cracked the reigns, propelling the reindeer forward.

Bunny closed his eyes and held on to the side of the sleigh. Bunny would never enjoy the loopty-loops. Sandy and Tooth, on the other hand, loved them. Soon, they were out of the tunnel, which Bunny was thankful for.

North took a snow globe out of his pocket. "I say, Germany." He then threw it into the air in front of them and flew through the portal. Once they were through. North slowed the sleigh down and looked at the country in shock. A gigantic snow storm was covering the entire country. But, that wasn't what shocked him the most. It was the fact that the snow was black.

"What the…" Bunny trailed off. His fear of heights forgotten. "Did Jack do this?" He asked.

Tooth jumped out of the sleigh and darted forward. She cupped her hand around her mouth and screamed, "Jack!"

The black snowstorm seemed to slow down in response.

Tooth looked back at the others, "I think that was an invitation…" She said.

"Indeed." North agreed. He cracked the reigns once more and the reindeer went forward, straight to the middle of the storm.

What they found shocked them more than the black snow. Jack was standing in the middle of the snow storm, his head tilted upward. He was smiling. He tilted his head to the side and looked at the Guardians.

"Glad you could make it." He said, his golden eyes standing out against his pale skin.

Tooth darted forward, hovering above Jack. "Jack. Please stop this." She pleaded.

Jack laughed. The Guardians cringed. That wasn't a Jack Frost laugh. It was dry and filled with scorn.

"Why should I?" He asked, looking at Tooth.

North was the one who answered. "Because, you know you don't have to do this."

Jack glanced at him. "I know I don't have to. But I _want _to. It's…thrilling…to see so many scared. It reminds me of the Dark Ages." Jack said, his eyes widening in happiness.

Bunny glared at the winter spirit. "And what do you know about the Dark Ages, Frostbite?" He asked.

Jack merely grinned in response. "We caused it."

"We?" North asked.

Jack laughed. "Yes." Jack's shadow suddenly changed it's shape into something the Guardians never wanted to see again.

"Fearlings…" North muttered in disbelief. "He looked at Jack. "Jack…what you're thinking right now. It's not you. You're being controlled." He pleaded.

Jack laughed. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I already knew. But, I'm doing this because _I_ want to."

"Jack. You're wrong. They are controlling you. Pay attention to what you're doing. Bringing fear to children? That's not something the Guardian of Fun is supposed to do!"

North's pleading fell on deaf ears as Jack started laughing.

"Shut it! You don't know how long I've been waiting. Waiting. Waiting! Just waiting for the moment where I could destroy all of you. And now, that moment's finally here!" His voice rising until he was actually yelling. He then stopped yelling abruptly. He glared at the Guardians in turn. Jack raised his staff, pointing it at North. "And now…The moments finally here." He repeated. Black ice began building up on the staff, until it looked like a scythe that strangely resembled Pitch's own weapon.

"Now…I think it's time to settle the score, _Guardians._" He said, saying the last word with disdain. And with that, he lunged forward.

* * *

**Next chapter should be out Tuesday. And I got to say, it was fun writing this chapter. Hehe. I also loved writing Jack's parts, with his new personality and all. Now you all know the drill. Review!~ Favorite!~ Follow!~ Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Darkened Ashes reporting for Duty. Well, I have nothing to say here. So, then...Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

Jack lunged toward his first target. Bunny.

"Easy there mate!" Bunny yelled, dodging the scythe.

Jack grinned, thrusting the scythe upward.

Bunny, once again, dodged the scythe. "You little…" He grumbled, throwing an egg bomb in Jack's face.

The bomb exploded in his face. Jack screamed in pain and flew backwards, landing in the blackened snow. Jack glared at Bunny, his eyes almost glowing an eerie golden. Jack muttered something under his breath. Black spikes made from ice shot toward Bunny. North jumped in the front of Bunny and blocked with his swords.

"Jack! Stop this right now!" North yelled.

"Why should I?" Jack asked innocently.

North looked at the boys eyes, hoping to see even the slightest glimpse of the boy he knew. There was none. "The Fearlings have a good hold on him." North concluded, talking to himself.

"We just have to break that hold then." Bunny said, overhearing.

Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement.

"But, how?" Tooth asked.

Sandy said nothing. But kept his eyes on Jack.

North's eyes widened. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait."

Bunny looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"We knock him out!"

Bunny blinked, "Wait. What?"

"Simple. If we can keep the Fearlings busy, Jack might wake up."

"And if he doesn't?"

"That's why we knock him out." North said, looking at Jack. "Then we figure out what to do."

Jack was leaning against his scythe, looking at the guardians with a bored expression. He knew they were figuring out ways to help him. Jack smiled, "But, it'll be no use." he said out loud.

"Right. Then, lets start." North told the others. Not hearing what Jack just said.

Jack hardly had any time to dodge when Sandy attacked him with his sand whips. The whip wrapped around his arm and Sandy threw him up into the air. He paused for a second then yanked down on the whip, causing the winter spirit to crash into the ground. Then the second Sandy stopped his attack, Tooth took over. She zoomed around Jack, faster then he could see. Small cuts start appearing on Jacks arms and torso. Annoyed, Jack shot out a black frost, encasing Tooth's wings in a thin layer of ice. Tooth falls to the ground. Bunny takes over. Jumping in front of Tooth and throwing his boomerang at Jack. Jack dodges the boomerang and jumps back, only to jump into North. Bunny and North team up against Jack as Sandy works on getting Tooth's wings free.

"You guys sure are cruel." Jack said, panting slightly.

"No. We're trying to help you. Jack, can't you see?" North asked, taking a step closer to the boy.

Jack looked at him. "See what?" He asked, glaring at North with hazy eyes.

"What's happening?" North said.

Bunny jumped in front of Jack, swinging his boomerang toward Jack's face.

Jack jumped backwards. Dodging the blow.

North kept talking. "Look around you, Jack." He said, smiling.

Jack kept on getting attacked by Bunny, Sandy, and a newly freed Tooth. But he looked around, his eyes widening as he finally notices the black snow. He stopped dodging the attacks. And the Guardians stop attacking him.

"What…am I doing…?" Jack asked, his eyes growing dim. He puts his hands on his head. "Why am I…?" He starts shaking violently. "Why?" He keeps repeating.

"Jack?" Tooth flies up to him. "Are you ok?"

Jack doesn't acknowledge her. He just stares at the ground with wide golden eyes. The black snow storm suddenly starts up again.

"Jack!" North yelled, trying in vain to get his attention.

Jack still isn't paying any attention. The snow storm was getting worse.

"Sorry Jack. Sandy! Knock him out!" North told him.

Sandy nodded. He then made a small ball of dream sand and hit Jack square in the face.

Jack's eyes suddenly got dimmer and he fell to the ground. He didn't fall asleep though. The Fearlings didn't allow him too. North gently picked up the half conscious winter spirit and put him in the sleigh.

"Now what?" Bunny asked?

"We get him to the Pole. Then figure out what to do with him." North said. He looked from Jack to the dying snow storm. "But…I wouldn't know how to help him." North said, sadly.

Tooth put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find a way." She whispered gently.

"I sure hope so." Bunny muttered to himself.

* * *

**And done! It's a bit shorter then I wanted it. But I can't really complain. Next one should be out Thursday or Friday. I need to write some more chapters in advance. Ah yes, almost forgot to say...review! Until next time! **


End file.
